


Yours

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e11-12 A Better World, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Lord Batman - Freeform, Lord Superman - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Toxic Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Lord Batman belongs to Lord Superman. And Kal makes sure Bruce knows it.A sequel to my work Mine, but can be read as a stand alone.





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Its here, its here, its finally here! I'm sorry this is later than I intended, but long story short, shit happened and the author is not very good at handling drama in her life. Anyhow, per request, a sequel! Enjoy!

" ** _Mine_** ," Kal growled. "Mine, mine, mine." His voice was as possessive as his words, as he ran his fingers over Bruce's body, tearing pieces of the Batsuit off in his wake.

They were in Bruce's bedroom, a room Bruce really didn't spend much time in anymore, but Kal had pulled him in here with clear intentions.

It had been a week since he hold told Kal he loved him. They hadn't spoken much during that week, but the frequent glances, undertone of possessiveness from Kal had made it clear the kryptonian had no intentions of letting it go. Then after one mission, he had said he wished to speak with Batman privately, and followed the Dark Knight to his manor, and didn't bother with niceties, just pulling Bruce into his bedroom and stripping him.

Once Kal had Bruce completely naked, he threw the Gothamite on the bed. Bruce lie perfectly still, in the exact position he landed. To please Kal. It was all to please Kal.

Kal hovered over Bruce, drinking in the sight of the naked man below him. He was still clothed, but Bruce could see a hard-on hidden underneath his clothing. In a flash in super-speed, Kal was naked and on top of Bruce, on all fours above him.

Kal dipped his head down and buried his face in the crook Bruce's neck and drank in Bruce's scent with a deep breath. He then bit Bruce, hard enough to draw blood. Bruce flinched and held in a grimace.

"You smell good." Kal whispered against his skin. Bruce shuddered from the compliment. It should've been wrong, to be this in love with a monster, but he couldn't resist the burning in his chest whenever he was around Kal.

Kal pulled away, his mouth painted with Bruce's blood, his eyes hungry for more. It shouldn't have looked as erotic as it did to Bruce. Kal raked his eye up and down Bruce's body greedily, as if deciding what to do with it.

"So many things, I want to do to you." Kal muttered, voicing Bruce's thoughts.

Bruce spoke for the first time since they had entered the manor. "Whatever you want..." He paused, he couldn't believe he was saying this, _**doing**_ this. Giving Kal total control. Bruce had never been one to give up control, but Kal demanded it, no- **_expected_** it from Bruce. "Is yours to take." He finished, his voice brusque.

Kal laughed, the sound so dark it would've shook anyone's core to hear such a sound come out of Superman, the once Boy Scout Golden Boy. "I know." He kissed Bruce. It was disturbing to taste his own blood on Kal's lips, but exhilarating to feel Kal against him nonetheless.

Kal pulled away, then in a flash flipped Bruce into his hands and knees. Bruce gasped at the sudden movement, but stayed the way Kal had placed him. Kal moved so that he was hovering in front of Bruce's face, his crotch level to Bruce's mouth.

The kryptonian reached a hand down to caress Bruce's face, showing a moment of pure gentleness that Bruce relished, but was quickly over as Kal moved his hand down to force Bruce's mouth open.

"Stay still." Kal ordered, then forced his hard cock into Bruce's open mouth. Kal thrust shallowly at first, as if testing the waters, then used his one hand to hold Bruce's head on place and his other hand to run his fingers through Bruce's hair. Then Kal let lose, fucking Bruce's throat like an animal.

Bruce could hardly breath, but still held perfectly still, letting Kal use him. The moans coming from above him were music, and Bruce closed his eyes for a moment to let it sink in. 

"Open your eyes. I want to see them." Kal ordered, breathless. Bruce obeyed and looked up at Kal, locking eyes with him. Kal tilted his head back and moaned. He then smiled cruelly at Bruce and pinched Bruce's nose shut, cutting off what little air the Dark Knight could get. Bruce felt his heart-rate speed up, his lungs burn for air, but he still remained motionless.

"I'm close." Kal warned. "You better swallow..." Another moan, " _ **Every. Fucking. Drop.**_ " Kal growled, punctuating each word with a brutal thrust.

Kal let out a loud moan, then buried himself as deep as he could into Bruce's throat and came. Bruce had no choice but to swallow, and Kal held him in place until he did.

Once Bruce had swallowed it all, Kal pulled out and released the Caped Crusader. Bruce gasped for air and dropped down onto his forearms, head down and struggling for breath.

Bruce could hear Kal breathing heavily in his post-orgasm haze. Bruce half wondered if this was all Kal was going to do tonight, or if the kryptonian had more in plan. Bruce's thoughts were answered when Kal spoke.

"Lube. where is it?" Kal asked, his voice deep and rough, and the sound of it almost made Bruce moan in spite of himself.

"Third drawer, in the nightstand." Bruce managed, his throat sore. He heard Kal rummaging around, then felt the alien's presence behind him.

"You should feel lucky I'm even **_using_** lube." He growled. "But it's your first time taking me, so I'll have **_mercy_** on you." He sneered.

Bruce hated being pitied, having people feel the need to show him **_mercy_** , but he preferred that feeling over being dry fucked by the Man Of Steel.

Bruce felt a slick finger slid across his entrance, teasing. Bruce held in a whimper. Kal wasn't gentle, he forced his finger in roughly, and despite the lube there was still a hiss of pain from Bruce.The Dark Knight forced himself to relax to make it less painful as Kal repeated with two more fingers. It was clear Kal wasn't doing this to make Bruce comfortable, or give Bruce pleasure, but rather to just get Bruce ready for what Kal wanted. The thought almost made Bruce nauseous, knowing that he was nothing more than a body to Kal, but he didn't fight it. Bruce knew this was just the type of thing he would have to endure for Kal.

Once Kal seemed satisfied with how loose Bruce was, the fingers pulled out and Bruce felt the tip of something much larger at his entrance.

"Say you want it." Kal ordered, his voice a low growl.

Bruce pressed his lips together. Kal knew that Bruce wanted it, why else would he be here?, but the kryptonian wanted to hear Bruce say it, wanted to be reminded of how much he **_owned_** Bruce.

"I want it. **_Fuck_** Kal, I want it!" Bruce grit out, breathing hard.

There was sinister laughter from behind Bruce. "Good." Kal snapped his hips and Bruce held in a scream. The kryptonian fucked into him at a brutal pace, and Bruce felt his body alive with pain. It was sweet torment, a bittersweet symphony of his own grunts of pain matching Kal's moans of pleasure. 

Bruce cried out when Kal hit his prostate, when he finally, **_finally_** began to feel pleasure from this. Kal took this noise from Bruce as encouragement it seemed, and sped up, fucking Bruce hard and faster than any human being ever could.

" ** _Kal_**!" Bruce cried out, tears streaming down his face. He felt humiliated to be in a position like this, but he knew Kal fed off of it.

More of the sinister laughter fell from Kal's lips. "I own you." The kryptonian snarled. "You're fucking **_mine_**."

Bruce moaned, it was all too much. Kal was too much, impossible to handle or control. "Yes, you do." Bruce whined, his voice soft, but Kal, of course, heard him.

The Man Of Steel bent down, so his chest was pressed against Bruce's back, never slowing down. He reached around Bruce's hip and roughly jerked the Caped Crusader off.

"Are you going to come?" Kal growled, biting Bruce's ear. "Come for me, Bruce." Kal ordered.

Bruce bit his lip, determined not to scream. "I- **_fuck_**!" Bruce cried out, shaking. His orgasm hit so hard, he honesty wasn't sure if he screamed or not. Every nerve in his body was lit up, on fire with pain and pleasure. Bruce couldn't think, wasn't even sure if his heart was beating, when the moment washed over him. He was vaguely aware of Kal, above him, moaning as he hit his climax as well.

Once Bruce could feel his toes again, He winced at the feeling of Kal pulling out, feeling wetness drip out of him. Too tired to do much else, Bruce fell onto his back, panting. Kal lay down next to Bruce, enjoying the afterglow of his orgasm.

Bruce flicked his eyes to Kal. "I love you." He said, his voice barely above a whisper, and hoarse from Kal's rough treatment.

Kal looked at Bruce, narrowing his eyes. His gaze was scrutinizing, and seemed void of any positive emotion. He seemed to be deep in thought, considering what to do.

Kal's actions surprised Bruce, as the Man Of Steel let out an animalistic growl, then grabbed Bruce and pulled him into a rough embrace. It wasn't cuddling, but rather Kal holding Bruce, as if to prove ownership.

" ** _Mine_**." The word wasn't sweet, wasn't romantic. It was rough, angry, and possessive. It left no room for argument, it was final.

Bruce wondered if it was Kal's way of saying 'I love you'. A part of him knew it was wishful thinking, but he couldn't resist the glimmer of hope it sparked in his heart. Maybe, beneath the cold dicator, there was a real man, a remnant of Clark Kent in the shadows of Kal's mind. And maybe, **_maybe_** that remnant loved Bruce, in some sick, twisted way.

But Bruce did know one thing. He loved Kal. He didn't know why, but he knew he loved Kal-El. A man who could snap him in half with a twitch of his fingers, a man who was feared by mot everyone who walked the planet. A man who had burnt Lex Luther to crisp. Yet Bruce loved him, loved every single twisted part of Kal. And he knew, that Kal did, and always would, own him. Bruce gently shifted so he was more comfortable, then sighed and leaned into Kal's arms.

"Yours."

**Author's Note:**

> I lowkey want to make this into a series and write more for this universe, I like it. Though I feel like this isn't nearly as good as the first one. And what is my problem with run on sentences, goddamn! Fuck, I don't even know.


End file.
